Doctor Who  100 Themes
by Konae
Summary: ***Uploaded in order they're being written. Read them this way or in numerical order.     A 100 themes challenge I found to do that seemed nicely compatible with Doctor Who. Includes mostly 10 and companions but some Torchwood characters and some 11.
1. 6  Obsession

6 - Obsession 

"The glove… well…" Jack paused. "We _had_ it… at some point." He paused, watching the man beside him. "Careful with that. It belongs to Owen's ex."

The man carefully set down the robotic foot he had been playing with and sighed. "That's great, but I'd _really_ like to know where it is now." He said tiredly. "Can you think back to where it was you last saw it?"

Jack scratched his head. "Umm… maybe… Gwen had it?"

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it!"

The two men turned in time to see the woman in question disappear around a corner of the hub.

Jack moved to go after her, but the other man held up a hand to stop him. "Let me." He said firmly and sprinted after her.

"Gwen!" He called when he was within earshot of her.

She turned. "Yeah?"

He slowed as he closed the distance between them.

"Can you help me with this?" Gwen asked him, tipping her head at the pile of gadgets in her arms.

The man came up beside her and began to take things from her, naming each as he did so. "Rubber gloves, syringe, scalpel? What's all this for? You training to be a doctor?"

Gwen smiled. "No, just running a few tests on something that Owen found the other day. He and Ianto, actually. They fought over it for a while, but Jack said that the credit goes to Ianto. He actually found it; Owen just helped him carry it in." she explained, handing over almost all of her load to the curious man.

"So what is it?"

Gwen stopped to unlock a metal door at the end of the hall. "We're not sure."

She pulled back a heavy black curtain to reveal a tank full of water. "I thought maybe you could have a look at it. Seem familiar?" She asked.

"No. I've never seen anything like it." The man whispered, depositing the supplies onto a nearby table. "Although… it does look rather like…"

"A human." Gwen nodded. "That's what we thought too. But it's… different."

Free from his burden, the man pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket and quickly put them on before circling the tank twice.

"Hmm…" He squinted at the creature locked inside. "That's beautiful." He whispered.

Gwen raised an eyebrow as she organized the medical supplies.

"Is it alive?" The man asked suddenly, making Gwen jump after the silence.

She walked over to a small control board. "Yes. I can drain the tank, if you like. We have an exam table just through here." She said, drawing aside a plastic curtain as she pulled a lever. The tank began to drain of its water and the creature crumpled at the bottom.

"Are you sure it's alive?" The man asked as Gwen pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and nodded to him to do the same.

"Yes." She replied. "There's a heartbeat. Of some sort."

They each moved to a side of the tank and Gwen opened a hatch that swung outward. They lifted the tiny creature carefully from the tank and moved it through the plastic curtain and onto the exam table.

Instantly, the man pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside in favor of a stethoscope that he pulled from his pocket.

Gwen looked on nervously as he moved to the side of the exam table and placed the stethoscope gently on the creature's chest. He nodded a few times.

"Everything seems to be in order." He said, sliding the stethoscope to the other side and straightening up. "Wait a minute." He jammed the buds back into his ears and moved the stethoscope slightly.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "Has it died?"

"No." The man replied without looking up.

A certain uneasiness had begun to creep into his voice. Gwen tensed, ready to spring into action if something was wrong.

"It's more than alive." The man went on. He motioned for Gwen to join him at the creature's side and she did so. Apprehensively, she took the ear buds that were offered to her and gingerly placed them in her own ears. The man stood for a moment, holding the stethoscope to the creature's body.

Gwen nodded to show that she had heard the heartbeat.

The man held up a finger. "One." Slowly, he moved the stethoscope to the other side of the creature's chest.

Gwen listened for a moment, then nodded slowly.

The man held up another finger. "Two. Each just as strong as the other." He took the stethoscope back from Gwen and put it back into his pocket. "Which means that this thing, whatever it is, has got two hearts." He sighed and shook his head. "And I only know of one thing that's got two hearts."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked skeptically.

The man blinked a few times and rubbed his head. "Em… yeah…? Why?"

Gwen smiled. "Well, everyone knows you're a little obsessed."

He glared at her. "I am _not_!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Are too!" Gwen laughed. "Well, anyway…" She looked at the creature. "How do you explain the green skin and the wings?"

The man stood beside her for a long moment, staring at the creature. Finally, he removed his glasses and began massaging his temples.

Gwen waited patiently while he attempted to form his next sentence.

"Well, it looks like you lot have messed things up again." He began.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked accusingly. "We've done nothing!"

"Wherever you found this thing, you should've left it there."

Gwen blanched. "Is it dangerous?" She whispered.

"Nope." The man shook his head. "Not at all. Just… wrong. Very, very wrong."

"I see." Gwen said, attempting to look as though she knew just what he was talking about.

"What we've got here is a Time Lord - Fairy metacrisis." He said seriously.

So seriously, in fact, that Gwen burst out laughing. "That's so ridiculous!" She said jovially.

"Afraid not." The man said sadly.

Gwen frowned. "But that's just mental."

The man smiled. "That's what I said about letting a policewoman into the gang." He said before strolling away through the plastic curtain and out of sight.

"Oh, and Gwen?" his head had reappeared around the curtain. "About that glove…"

Gwen stared at him. "Bloody Doctor." She muttered, grinning.


	2. 1 Introduction

1 - Introduction

Jack flashed the card in the security personnel's face. "Special Ops." He said pompously, preparing to push his way through the crowd.

"Wait a minute." The guard said slowly. "We didn't order no 'Special Ops, did we Bernie?" He looked to the guard on his left.

"Nope, Steve. No Special Ops admitted." He agreed.

Jack rolled his eyes. _Please, someone, give me intelligent people to deal with…_he pleaded silently.

"Gentlemen, Special Ops is a shorter term for Special Operations. I'm with a group called Torchwood." He explained slowly.

The two guards stared at each other.

"Any of this ring a bell?" Jack asked impatiently.

Tosh signaled to him from behind the guards. _You're raising your voice!_

"Let me in, you apes!" Jack yelled, pulling a small pistol from his pocket.

What he wouldn't give for a normal introduction.


	3. 2 Complicated

2 - Complicated

Amy heaved a puffy black parka to one side of the closet.

_But where were the earmuffs?_

"Sun so cold it'll freeze yours ears off." The Doctor had told her. What nonsense.

As Amy tried in vain to pull open a drawer in the back of the TARDIS wardrobe room, a coat slid off of a hanger above and onto her head.

She yelped and flailed her arms, thinking some strange alien thing had attacked her. Once she had disentangled herself she discovered that it was a long brown coat. Just a coat.

_Whew._

She shook it out and held it up for inspection. It was nearly the length of her head to her ankles, from the looks of it. Definitely a male article of clothing.

_But whose?_

Curiosity piqued, she held it to her face, half expecting to catch a whiff of the strange scent that seemed to follow the Doctor. Peppermint and spice, with a hint -

_What _is_ that?_

Amy borrowed her nose into folds of the thick fabric and inhaled sharply.

_Like some sort of… hair product. A bit potent. Not suffocating, though. Hair gel? _

There was something else, as well.

_Like dirt… and chemicals… _

Amy smiled.

_Adventure… _

Still another scent lingered, hovering slightly below the others.

_Like sand. And salt, like the sea. Something less salty… tears. _

"Doctor?" Amy called, jogging into the console room.

"Not just now." He said, waving her away with one hand. He leaned over a lit monitor. "There's a meteor shower off the Medusa Cascade. I'm mapping their coordinates. If we're lucky, we might be able…" he squinted "to catch them."

"Doctor," Amy persisted, "who's coat is this?" She held it up for him to inspect.

"Ah…" A moment later he turned away from the monitor. "Oh." He said quietly. His face became hard and blank.

Amy thought for a moment that he was about to scream, cry, or be sick - maybe all three.

"It's complicated."


	4. 27 Lost and Found

27 - Lost and Found

It was a slow afternoon.

Rose had gone poking around the maze that was the TARDIS with no idea of what she would unearth. She half expected to find some sort of laboratory full of bizarre alien technology with slimy things floating in tanks. Instead, she found people.

They weren't _actual_ people, but they were real enough. They came in all heights, ages, and looks, but they all had two things in common. Firstly, they were all female. Secondly, their lives had all been touched in one way or another by the mysterious figure of the Doctor.

As Rose poured over the diaries, notes, trinkets and old photographs, she wondered if someday another girl would stand where she did, looking into the faces of past traveling companions and wondering as she did now whether the right choices had been made. She thought vaguely that maybe someone would be looking into _her_ life and wondering which part Rose Tyler had played in the scheme of the universe. The thought of leaving the Doctor, of another girl by his side, made her heartstrings twinge and her mind drifted back to her aforementioned musings. In a life where so much was uncertain - even tiny things such as which planet she would wake up on the next morning - she felt that it was time one question was answered.

She scavenged around until she found a notepad and pen, then returned to the room (admittedly, finding it again took her a good ten minutes). The first thing to do was to label the room as she had done with many others to keep from losing her way around the ship. On the first sheet of paper she wrote 'Companion's Room' in large block letters. Realizing that she hadn't brought any tape, she hastily stabbed a hole in the paper with the pen and removed a hair elastic from her wrist. She threaded it through the paper and secured it around the doorknob. Task complete, she moved on. Shutting herself inside of the room, she took a seat in the one chair that sat by the table of objects. After a moment of thinking with the pen between her teeth, she wrote.

She wrote about how she had come to travel with the Doctor, about his regeneration, about their adventures. She ended by explaining some of his hard-to-figure-out facial expressions, mannerisms, and phrases. Hopefully the next person who read this would have an easier time reading him than she had. She tore out the pages that she had written on and stacked them neatly on the table. The last thing to do was to answer the question. Carefully she tore out one more page and after writing added it to the bottom of the pile. She smiled and left the room, deciding to ask the Doctor if they could visit her mum.

One day some time later a draft found its way under the door to the little table. It crept up and whooshed under the papers and photographs, sending them scattering in all directions. By the time it had subsided, only one piece of paper remained bearing a message long forgotten.

_It was worth it_.


End file.
